The Joy of Friendship
by blueturtle14
Summary: This is a spinoff from my story 'The Art of Friendship!- A series of one shots based around the Breakfast Club and their new found friendship. It explores their friendship and gives an idea of what I hoped would have happened after Monday. Pairings: AllisonxAndrew JohnxOC and later BrianxOC
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**AN: This is a series of one shots based on my story 'The Art of Friendship' so you may want to read that first to fully understand things. These one shots take place on no particular time line. Hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas for a one shot I'd be happy to hear them.**

**Changes**

The cafeteria was bustling with life but Brian welcomed it; it showed just how much soul was hidden in the place. Brian had previously hated Shermer High school, it was a place where he was viewed as an outcast and accepted only by other outcasts but on one Saturday in March, a small miracle had happened and Brian had been accepted by people he never thought would accept him. It had been three months since that fateful day in March but it felt like years.

From where he sat at the back of the canteen, Brian had a perfect view of the rest of the cafeteria, which remained almost unchanged; accept for the group who occupied a table not far from Brian's. It was a group that Brian usually sat with but today he had substituted his new friends for his old ones; a group that most considered nerds.

He finished what he had been saying and let one of his science club friends take over. The canteen was packed with people, sticking to the groups they 'belonged' to but his eyes fell on the table he usually sat at. All of his new friends were sat there, laughing about something.

Claire had her short red hair pushed behind her ears and was holding a strange sandwich that Brian guessed was one of Allison's creations. Claire's friends had been outraged when Claire had announced her new choice of friends and she had been immediately excluded from their company. Allison was sat opposite the red head, a small smile on her face and her dark hair pushed back from her face. Andrew Clark was sat with his arm around her, smiling down at his girlfriend. They were an odd couple and one that had been met with much hatred. Andrew's old jock friends had ostracized him when he'd introduced her to them but he was happier with his detention friends and had started hanging out with Larry Lester on the odd lunchtime. He was talking to John Bender who also spent the majority of lunches with this crowd but still sat with his burner friends, who had oddly not been mad when he'd broken the news about his new friends (although they'd been wary of Claire and Andrew). In one hand, John had a sandwich and he had the other one linked with his girlfriend's. Charity was drawing and her knee through a tear in her jeans and laughing as Claire attempted to try Allison's concoction.

Brian laughed at the repulsed look on his friends face and watched as Claire demanded to know how Allison could eat something like that. John made a retort and Brian watched as Andrew's back shook with laughter.

"You okay, Brian?"

Brian turned to his friend and smiled, "Yeah, fine."

"You wanna sit with them?"

"Maybe later." Brian said as he returned the wave Claire had just given him.

"We're going to the library. Do you want to come?"

Brian considered for a second. He did have an essay he promised his mother he'd finish writing but his attention was drawn back to where his friends were sat engrossed in something Claire was saying. He bid his friends goodbye and strolled over to the table where he settled himself down next to Andrew and facing Charity. Everyone greeted him with a quick 'hello' and filled him in on their conversation: a story of Claire running into her ex best friend Cheryl Allen the previous Saturday.

"Got any plans for summer?" Andrew asked the group once Claire had finished telling her story.

Summer vacation was only a week away and Brian realised he had no plans. He wasn't the only one; Claire had confided in him that she had no plans either. He wondered what it must be like for Claire, being popular one day and the next having no plans for the summer.

"I don't know," Claire shrugged, "I'm gonna see my brother at some point but that's all I know."

"I was thinking," Allison said, her voice barely more than a whisper, "I could borrow my dad's old car and we could drive down to the beach for a few days."

"Great idea, Allison." Andrew smiled, "What do you guys think?"

"I don't know," Charity sighed, "I will if my folks let me."

"Tell 'em you're staying at my place for a few nights." John said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd much rather I was spending the night at a guy's house." Charity said, "Especially when that guy is you."

"Don't they like you, John?" Claire asked.

"They do, they're just wary with Jess being pregnant." Charity replied, "I'll find a way to come."

"Me, too." Brian nodded his agreement.

They continued to eat, making random conversation and jokes. Andrew screwed up a tissue and started a small game of catch with Claire. John swiped a chip from Charity's plate and, with a roll of her eyes, she pushed her lunch tray in front of him.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and announced the end of lunch. Everyone went their own ways to homeroom (although Brian had a strange feeling that John was going outside for a smoke). Brian's homeroom also happened to be the homeroom of one of Claire's ex-friends, Lisa. Lisa pushed a strand of dark hair and gave Brian a little smile, something she'd been doing for weeks.

Brian chose a chair at the back, away from everyone else because only when he was with the Breakfast Club- as he'd nicknamed them- did he have to courage to stand out. He spent the rest of his time blending in but he longed for the weekends and lunchtimes when he could be with them and forget about the stares of others. With a sigh, Brian pulled his essay from his bag, figuring he might as well put five minutes of work into it while he had the chance.


	2. Chapter 2: Big News

**Big News**

The perpetual ringing of the telephone was driving John insane. He'd been attempting to call Charity for almost twenty four hours and had always been met with the sound of her mother's voice on the answer machine.

"Come on." He whispered into the receiver as the phone continued to ring.

After another twenty seconds or so, his predictions were confirmed and Charity's mother requested that whoever was calling leave a message. John slammed the phone back onto the wall and took a seat on a chair at the kitchen table. He would be alright there for a while; his father had been gone all night and he could hear his mother's light footsteps in the bathroom upstairs, followed by the running of the shower.

Time seemed to tick by slower than ever and John swore the clock was trying to torment him. On the table in front of him was the padlock from his locker that Allison had surprised him by pulling out of her pocket the previous week when they had all been in Brian's back yard.

John couldn't help but guess that Allison was behind the disappearance of his switch blade and a few other items that had vanished over the past few months. She didn't do it to cause trouble or upset people- she only took things that she knew they wouldn't care too much about losing- and her actions amused him. They were actions that could only be described as… Allison.

The sudden ringing of the phone pulled John's attention away from the padlock and he had grabbed the phone before the thought even entered his head.

"Hello?" If this was Brian calling again he was going to kill him.

"John?" It definitely wasn't Brian on the other end of the phone.

"I've been calling you since last night." He said, trying to sound cold and slightly angry.

"I'd noticed." Charity replied, thinking of all the missed calls that had been left.

"Everything okay?" He asked, forgetting the anger and replacing it with some concern.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to worry but-" She began but was soon interrupted.

"Well, you failed."

"Shut up." She snapped but laughed slightly, "We've been at the hospital."

John felt his eyes widen as a million possibilities raced through his head in a matter of seconds. Why would she be at the hospital?

"What happened?"

"It's been nine months." Was all she said and she waited while his confused silence continued, "God, you're slow. Jess was nine months pregnant."

Was she? She had been two months pregnant in March and it was now October.

"Boy or girl?" He finally asked.

"Boy." Charity replied and he could hear the smile in her voice, "Jess is okay, thanks for asking."

"I was about to."

"Sure you were. Anyway, she called him Noah and he's so cute."

It was a full five minutes before John could get a word in through Charity's account of the baby's size, weight and accounting the events of the weekend.

"You coming over later?" He asked

"Err, you may want to come over here, Mom and Dad are in a good mood with the baby so they won't be on our backs."

"Okay." He said and placed the phone back on the wall.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas

**AN: Sorry that it's been a while since I last updated. My next update will definitely be sooner. I know it's not Christmas any more but I started writing this just before Christmas and I haven't had chance to finish. Thank you for reading and thanks to any favourites and follows. Also, thanks to XxBlindXxAngelXx and Purpleseal10 for their amazing reviews.**

**Christmas**

Shermer had undergone a beautiful transformation over December. A thick layer of snow painted everything white and there was a brutal chill in the air. The majority of schools had closed a week early due to patches of hidden ice that lay in wait to trip unsuspecting pedestrians as they ambled along to school. Lights shone from every window and porch and over the top decorations were blinding.

Allison had always hated this time of year. Her porch was devoid of any decorations and the only light coming from her widows were from her parent's reading lamps but this year she had a reason to be happy and enjoy Christmas. Ever since she was about ten her Christmas had consisted of her and parents silently exchanging presents and cards without so much as a 'merry Christmas'. They would then watch the TV, speaking only when dinner was ready or when requesting to change the channel.

This year, however, her parents had booked a room for two at a hotel outside Chicago and apologized for leaving her alone. But she wasn't alone. For the first time in years, Allison's house was radiating life and noise as her friends spent Christmas Eve there.

"The videos will be upstairs somewhere." Allison told Brian who had volunteered to find a decent film.

He nodded and made for the stairs, determined to find something useful to do seeing as there were enough people decorating.

"When did you last put up this Christmas tree?" Claire asked and she examined the long forgotten plant, its branches losing pines fast.

Allison cast her mind back, "Three years ago."

Claire giggled as Andrew broke into a box of dusty decorations that caused everyone to cough in unison.

"John, you wanna get off your ass and help us?" Andrew called to John who was flopped on the sofa.

"I'll supervise." John retaliated.

"Come on." Claire ordered, "You always complain about how bad Christmas is at your place so come and help us make this one great."

John ambled over to assist the decorating. Allison smiled and flicked on the radio, allowing Wham! to sing there new Christmas single. It was a sad story, in Allison's opinion, for the time of year but she knew too well that this time of year wasn't always happy for everyone.

"Found some!" Brian announced as he entered the room, triumphantly clutching some videos.

"Anything decent?" Andrew asked as he and Claire struggled to untangle the lights.

"Uh, take a look." Brian deposited the selection on to the coffee table.

"Holiday Inn, Miracle on 34th Street, A Charlie Brown Christmas, It's a Wonderful Life-" John read out the titles, smirking as he did so.

"It's a Wonderful Life?" Charity cut him off.

Brian looked at his friends in embarrassment, "It's the best I could do."

"Are you kidding? It's a Wonderful Life is a classic." Claire smiled.

"How about it?" Brian asked, relieved he'd succeeded.

John and Andrew groaned, agreeing on something for a change.

"Come on," Charity pleaded, "I used to watch it every year with my grandma. It's a family tradition."

"But you're not with your family now." Andrew countered.

Allison took his hand and gave it a squeeze, silently begging him to agree because she secretly wanted to watch it too. Andrew couldn't resist when she asked in this fashion and he agreed, leaving John even more outvoted that he had been.

Brian muttered something about needing the bathroom and dashed upstairs. Allison took this opportunity to prepare some snacks in the kitchen and Claire vanished outside, claiming she had a surprise for everyone and would be right back.

Allison's cupboards were almost bare but it didn't bother her. She wasn't spending Christmas here: Claire had asked her father if she could have a friend over for Christmas and he'd agreed (no doubt looking for a way to piss off his wife). Allison couldn't wait to spend Christmas day with one of her best friends.

"You need any help?" Andrew's voice made her jump but she smiled as he entered the kitchen.

She shook her head as she poured some popcorn into a bowl and started pouring drinks. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt Andy's arms wrap around her and her planted a kiss behind her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Allison." He whispered.

Warmth flooded through her veins and she felt a grin spread across her face: It had been years since anyone had wished her a merry Christmas and it felt… amazing.

"Merry Christmas, Andy." She replied.

The living room was in full darkness except for the lights of the Christmas tree and the steady glow of the fire. John and Charity sat on the floor in front of the sofa.

"This Christmas better than last Christmas?" Charity asked, slipping her hand into his.

John rested his chin on her head, "I wouldn't say it was worse." He said but she knew how much this meant to him.

Charity couldn't wait for Christmas to begin and neither could John. He wouldn't be spending it at home with his 'family' like last year. Just like last Allison, he'd found someone better to spend it with. Charity's parent wouldn't mind, as long as he slept on the sofa.

As they sat, waiting for their friends to return and the movie to start, John realised the time was right to voice something that had been on his mind for months.

"Charity?" He asked.

"John?" She asked, letting her head fall against his shoulder.

"I love you."

Charity felt tears in her eyes. Tears of happiness: it had been nine months exactly since they had met in detention and this was something that Allison and Andrew had been saying for months. However, it was the first time this exchange had occurred between them.

"I love you." She said.

John leant down for a kiss ad had just connected their lips when Brian cleared his throat. He stood awkwardly in the doorway and giggled.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Yes." John said but he wasn't mad.

Once everyone had returned, they settled down on the sofa, chair or floor to watch the movie. It was cosy, laughing and joking together as the movie played out in front of them. Once it was finished, everyone was set to go their separate ways but Claire stopped them, reminding them of her promised surprises.

"Everyone sit down, you're going to love this." Claire was clearly excited and her mood was contagious.

"What is it?" Andrew asked.

"I bought everyone presents." Claire revealed.

The responses to this varied: some thanked her, some laughed and told her she shouldn't have and others voiced their guilt that Claire was the only one who'd bothered.

"You first, Allison." Claire smiled, handing Allison a perfectly wrapped package.

Allison could hardly breath, someone had given her a present. Her parents did this every year but there was never any thought in them and Allison knew Claire would have thought long and hard about her choices.

"Thanks." She managed to whisper as she stroked the wrapping paper. It felt like love and friendship.

Claire watched in anticipation as Allison carefully unfastened the wrapping paper, peeling back the cello tape with great care. She felt a lump in her throat as she thought of the way she carelessly ripped paper from present.

Once the paper was removed- and it took a while- Allison stared at the number of vinyl records that sat in her lap. They were a similar genre to the one she'd brought with her to detention in March. She was right; Claire had put a lot of thought into the present. Allison couldn't think what to say, she just nodded at Claire and smiled, causing Claire to smile along with her.

Claire handed out the rest of the presents, conscious that it was getting late and her parents might not let Allison stay if they arrived too late.

"Thanks, Claire. I love it." Charity pulled Claire into a hug after discovering a blank sketch pad and tickets to the Art Institute of Chicago. "I wish I gotten you something."

"I don't need anything." Claire said, knowing for sure she'd feel terrible opening her presents in front of Allison tomorrow.

"Thanks, Cherry." John giggled slightly as he revealed a pair of gloves, similar to his old pair, and a carton of cigarettes.

"Sorry if it's not that funny. I meant it as a joke." Claire said but from the smile on his face, she knew he'd taken no offence.

Andrew smiled when he saw his gift: a new jacket. Claire laughed and explained that most of his others now seemed to belong to Allison who had one draped around her shoulders as they spoke. Brian was the last to unwrap his gift and he received a telescope that he thought looked rather expensive.

Once Claire had finished giving out gifts, the gang shared hugs and wished each other 'merry Christmas' before departing. Brian was first to leave, being picked up by his mother who watched his friends with distaste as they waved at him. John, Charity and Andrew left together, deciding that they would be able to walk together for a while before Andrew would have to split off from them.

Claire and Allison remained behind to turn off all the lights and lock up. Allison hesitated before turning of the Christmas tree lights: she felt like she was turning off Christmas and this house would probably never know it again.

"This place really does look great." Claire voiced Allison's thoughts. The transformation the house had undergone reminded her of the transformation Allison's makeover had brought on in March.

"Thanks for suggesting this." Allison said.

"You're welcome. This is going to be a great Christmas."

Allison couldn't help smiling, "I know."


End file.
